


Part of the Package

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Family Feels, Ficlet, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sick Fic, human!Perry AU, not MML compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: A relationship with a divorced man is a relationship with his daughter.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Part of the Package

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 4: **There for You** / Lean on Me

Perry carefully put the cup of steaming tea down to the bedside table, thermometer ready. He churred softly.

Vanessa inherited the same sleeping habits as her father – she either slept curled around a source of heat or a fluffy pillow, or she ended up annexing the entirety of her bed with sprawled limbs. This behaviour reminded Perry of a cat. Or rather, an ocelot cub, as would be legally correct, a fact that did not cease to amaze and baffle him at the same time.

Right now she was curled into a tight ball, sick and miserable. Upon hearing Perry, she groaned and untangled herself from her cocoon of warmth. Looking at him with bleary eyes, she sneezed and shivered.

Perry patted at her legs and waited until she shuffled around so he could sit at the bed next to her. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in question, offering her the thermometer.

“Duh,” she croaked, voice coarse. She stuck the thermometer under her arm and looked at him wearily.

He started signing, slower and more precise gestures than usual: _Your father is making a broth._

She made a face. “Not hungry.”

_It will do you good._

“Mmmmrf.”

_I will spoon-feed you if I have to._

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “You’re _worse_ than dad.”

Perry grinned.

Vanessa weakly smiled back.

He took the thermometer back and read it. Her temperature was not rising anymore. _Good._ With a smirk, he ruffled her hair.

Somehow she found the strength to pierce him with a death-glare.

He raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture, then get up to let her rest.

“Perry?” she whispered, stalling him.

“Hmm?”

“Sorry to spoil your weekend.” She looked remorseful, lost in blankets.

Perry smiled at her softly. He and Heinz didn’t intend to do anything of importance on his rare weekend off. But as Vanessa came down with some nasty flu, and with Charlene out of state due to work, the vague plan of leisure time together bid them farewell.

_I don’t mind._

He really didn’t.

Vanessa was, after all, his beloved partner’s daughter. Which meant she was his to take care of as well.


End file.
